


Storm Coming

by aderyn



Series: Compounds or Stars [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Gen, John the writer, Post-Reichenbach, want to see some more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If they want a storm then, it’s not a problem..He can give them the right hand of the storm, the hook echo, the head of the comma, the glorious calm of the central eye: that’s what they were."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Hook echo: a signature produced by precipitation held aloft that wraps around the mid-level mesocyclone. Since the mesocyclone has counterclockwise winds, the reflectivity signature of a hook echo will have a cyclonically shaped hook.

 

Beginning with the setting (the rooftop, the wind) is rubbish. So begin with the man:

Sherlock was a story without a narrator; he was a narrator without a story. It wasn’t that difficult of a forecast.

_Are you coming?_ Sherlock said.

And they scattered like crows in Marylebone Road.

It’s not enough to go on. They'll want the incoming low, winds backing around the compass, the microbursts, the downpour on their heroes’ heads.  John finds the weather a bit heavy-handed, but that’s just because he’s not any good at it. (Of course he’s not; if he understood signs at all, he would have known; it wasn’t that difficult of a forecast, what would happen when Sherlock snatched a puzzle out of the air. What could it do but break over their heads?)

Well then, my former lightning seed.

If they want a storm then, it’s not a problem; he can give them drops on the sleeve of a coat, a deluge outside a coffee shop, snow ticking the Christmas windows. He can give them horror-film fog in a hollow. He can give them the right hand of the storm, the hook echo, the head of the comma, the glorious calm of the central eye: that’s what they were.

_Are you coming_ , says Sherlock.

The question’s a gale; the statement a balm.

**Author's Note:**

> “You can’t stop the rain  
> It’s gonna fall on every roof  
> I’ve got the proof  
> And only you can make it happen." —The Lightning Seeds


End file.
